


Midnight’s story

by RatOfTheSea



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Amnesia, Bi, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Trans Character, Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, I’m new, LGBT, Magic, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Pan - Freeform, Polyamory, Taking Suggestions, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Pack, Werewolves, Witches, Wolf Pack, alpha wolf, characters is hurt, child character, forest, hello, main character is kinda dumb, some cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatOfTheSea/pseuds/RatOfTheSea
Summary: This is a story about my ocs, I am new here so I’m not exactly sure how things work. I have a basic idea of what I want the story to look like but I would like suggestions along the way so you could enjoy it more :)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

As you may know I am VERY new here, and I will be creating a story with some of my ocs in it. I want to make sure it’s enjoyable as possible so, constructive criticism and appropriate suggestions are welcomed!


	2. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow wakes up in an unfamiliar place, and he knows nothing, what happened?
> 
> Also please be nice... I’m new to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy please leave your thoughts in the comments!

Sunlight.  
Green.  
Blue.  
Trees.  
Sky.  
´am I in the woods?´ Shadow thought. ¨how did I get here?¨ he said aloud.  
He looked around a bit while still on the ground, from what he could see he was in his human form. He slowly got up. He knew a few things, like he was a werewolf and his name was Shadow, but other things… weren't there. He didn't know where he was, how he got there or who he used to be.  
He looked around but this time he was on his feet. He saw trees, a little stream and the fact that it was mid-day. He started to walk around a little, staying around the same place he woke up. Something caught his eye: a leather book with gemstones on the front. He picked it up and looked at the cover feeling the leather and looking at the gemstones which were so shiny he could almost see his reflection. Wait… what did he look like?  
He raced over to the steam with the book in his hands and looked at his reflection in the water. He had dark brown hair, black fur and freckles on the bridge of his nose. He looked at his eyes, at first he thought they were blue but no, they were actually grey. He stared at his reflection a bit disappointed, he thought maybe if he could see himself he would remember. He looked back at the book in his arms and decided to flip through the pages.  
The page had pictures of potions and spells, he read some of the ingredients. He flipped to the cover page and read the title of the book. ¨book of magic¨ he read aloud he flipped through the first pages about how to move energy. He tried it, there was a small swirl of blue in the air. He did it again and there it was! he messed around all day with it never seeming to get bored of it. He thought it looked absolutely beautiful in the dark but he knew he should sleep, and get his energy for tomorrow. As he feel asleep he felt an odd sense of safety. 

When he awoke a wonderful smell hit his nose. he looked up into the sky again and gathered up the modivation to find where that heavenly smell was coming from. He grabbed the book and started to walk away from the place he woke up in yesterday, it wasnt that important anyway.  
As he walked though the woods trying to find the smell, he saw beautiful birds and watched them fly into the trees, he loves the songs they made as they flew. The smell was getting stronger and he was starting to get exited, he decided to run twards it. He knew he was getting closer he was almost there! He couldnt wait to find it.  
He started to see less and less trees and less and less birds. He was a little scared but continued to walk towrds the smell. Finallly he saw something new in the distance, a building. Then, more and more, and… people. He stood at the edge of the woods looking at the city/ town his eyes widened as he took in everything he was seeing. He also saw some people staring at him. Whatever, it dosent matter.  
He wanted to get whatever that amazing smell was coming from. He found what he was looking for: a small cart on the side of the road, a man was standing behind it cooking meat cylinders. The sign read ´hot dogs´ and boy did he want one.


	3. hOtDoG pLeAsE (I don’t have a serious title)

Shadow found himself in the line to get a hotdog. He. was. STARVING. He noticed people were looking at him weird, he knew it was because they were clean and he had dirt on his hoodie and mud on his shoes. When he got to the front of the line the guy standing behind the cart asked him what he would like. Shadow stared at the hotdogs and said ¨I'd like a hotdog please¨ the vendor said ¨that will be $1.99¨ shadow then realised that he probably didn't have any money. He checked his pockets and he was right, no money.  
His ears flattened against his head ¨ I'm sorry, I don't have any money¨ the vendor looked sorry for him and instead of shadow asking the vendor for free food, he just walked away. He didn't want to hold up the line anymore. His stomach growled so loud that if he didn't know he was hungry he'd probably think there was an earthquake. He walked on the sidewalk and tried to see if he could find any free food.  
He was out of luck, the only free food was rotting in the dumpster and it was starting to get dark out. He finally decided to give up and walk back to the woods. As he walked through the brush with his book he listened to the sound of the nocturnal animals going about their night. Once he found a suitable spot to sleep, He put his book down and ripped off a little bit of fabric from his white shirt under his sweatshirt. He took it and tied it to the book so he'd be able to carry it like a bag. He put it on and layed down to sleep.  
While he slept he started to dream, it all started with a swirl of colors. He then saw a house, he looked around and saw a tire swing and vines growing on the side of the house. He looked at the sky, it was night. He decided to check if anybody was inside. He walked over to the house´s front door, there was light on the other side but it was dim. He knocked on the door but it just… opened. He walked inside even though a feeling of dread started to fill him.  
He walked into the kitchen and saw two figures sitting there; he looked at them and backed away. They didn't have a face, they were like blank dolls with no defining features. He scrambled out of the house and ran as far as he could, and did not look back. He eventually got tired and slowed down. He turned to look around but when he did, he looked at the porch. He only ran two feet from the porch but he could have sworn he ran for miles. When he looked up he saw the two figures in the doorway staring at him with no eyes.  
He woke up with a screech, he looked around to see it was sunrise. He then looked at himself, he was in his wolf form. He was all black and one of his feet was white he also noticed the book was gone but realised it was because anything that is like clothing disappears when you shift and reappears when you shift back. He probably shifted in his sleep… it was a survival tactic, when you're in your wolf form you preserve energy better, he didn't have food so it was involuntary.  
He walked over to a small puddle and drank from it, he looked at his reflection again. He had a white diamond shape on his head and three white dots on each shoulder. He sighed and walked a little. He knew his way back to the city but just wandered. He was even more hungry now, but while he was wandering he found a berry bush. He knew it was a gamble because they might not be edible but ultimately decided to eat them. They were sour but he didnt feel sick. He went about his walk with a half full stomach still in pain from hunger. He was watching the birds and wasn't paying attention causing him to bump into a tree. He cursed at himself looking at the tree as he continued forward, big mistake. He fell off a steep slope and tumbled all the way down.


	4. Ouch...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow is in pain.. also don’t expect professional titles for my chapters.

Shadow groaned as he rubbed his head with his paw, he had just fallen down a very steep, very long hill and he was in a lot of pain. He tried to get up but he yelped and fell back down, which also hurt him. He laid on the ground feeling his heartbeat throbbing in his legs. He whimpered and started to cry, he was probably going to be stuck here… he’d probably die here.   
His crying turned into sobbing as he curled into a ball the best he could without hurting himself further. He stayed like that until his crying stopped. He didn't have any energy. He couldn't cry anymore because he was dehydrated. He knew he would die here, he just had to accept it. He was going to die with nobody knowing who he was, what he stood up for, and what he loved. Just as he closed his eyes he heard leaves crunching. His eyes shot open and he looked around.  
He saw a woman with all black hair cutting off at her shoulders, she was wearing a light grey dress and she looked surprised and worried as she noticed he was there. She gasped and took out a thing which she then spoke into, he just looked at her and wonder what the actual fuck she was doing.  
Then seemingly out of nowhere she put her thing down and bent down to pick him up he yelped in surprise and also in pain. He couldn't cry so all he did was make pained sounds. She looked even more worried now, so she ran as fast as she could. She was speaking to him but her voice was too soft… the sky started to grow dark everything became black.

When Shadow woke up he was greeted with a weird alcohol smell, gods, he hated that stuff. It always burned his nose. He opened his eyes and groaned at how bright it was. He let his eyes adjust before looking around. He looked to his right: a window and a table with a few small orange bottles on it. He looked in front of him: a small wooden box with doors… weird, nobody would be able to seek shelter in there. He looked to his left: a light blue curtain that matched the sky and a door.  
He wondered where he was, staring at the door not really paying attention. When the door suddenly swung open he was startled. A lady walked in and her eyes widened slightly but quickly went back to normal. ¨oh, you're awake¨ she said with a smile on her face.  
She looked similar to the girl from before but her eyes were a light brown and she had white streaks in her hair. ¨do you remember what happened to you?¨ she said. He replied with ¨yes, I wasn't paying attention and I fell.¨ then he asked ¨who are you?¨ she smiled and said ¨i'm your nurse my name is pearl, i'll be taking care of you!¨  
her tail was wagging behind her slightly and it made him realise he was in his human form… wait… WHERE WAS HIS BOOK???? He looked panicked and it was almost like she knew what was happening and told him that his book was on the table. He looked over again and there it was, it was behind those tiny orange bottles. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and looked up to her again. ¨thank you.¨ he said with a smile. ¨no problemo¨ she said.


	5. Something nice and new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute shiii

Shadow was now officially out of the hospital! Well, kinda. He didn't have a home but the hospital wouldn't let him stay. However his nurse, Pearl, offered to let him sleep in her house. He was very grateful and told her if she ever needed help around the house, to let him know.   
As she drove them to her house he reflected on the past few weeks. He had explained to her that he just woke up in the forest with no money or food and a spell book. She said she'd try to help him find his old pack and help him try to remember.  
They learned alot about each other. She had a big family, her sister had found him, and her hair naturally grew like that. He also learned that he liked her alot and he wanted to tell her.  
When they finally made it to her house he decided that now in the poorly lit car in the driveway to her house after only knowing each other for three and a half weeks was the best time to tell her. He took a deep breath and said ¨ I really like you and you're very pretty.¨ ………………..are you kiddiNG ME??? That's the best thing he could say?!?!?! Now they were staring at each other in the car, the tension so thick he could cut it with a knife. But it quickly went away when she smiled, it was so warm and sincere that he could feel his heart quickening.   
She said in her soft soothing voice:¨ I really like you too and you're extremely pretty.¨ they laughed and asked her if she wanted to maybe go out tomorrow on a date… or something. She said yes. And the rest is history.

Fast forward 6 ½ months~  
They've been dating for a little over 5 ½ months, Shadow and pearl were sitting together in bed, they had just gotten home after a trip to her parents house and pearl said she had exciting news. She held up a white stick. ¨I'm pregnant¨ shadows face lit up and he hugged her with all the power he could. They laughed together and decided this was too much excitement to go to sleep.   
They walked to the kitchen and shared an ice cream pint while watching some comedy show that almost made shadow choke on some cookie dough ice cream. After an hour, Pearl fell asleep on a shadows lap and not wanting to disturb her, also fell asleep on the couch.


	6. Livin life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow and pearl go on a date and something happens

Shadow and Pearl were out in the park. It was something they usually did, Shadow admired the birds and the reflected sunlight on the water and pearl enjoyed the quietness and calmness that the park had (even with other people around.) they were sitting on a bench holding hands and pearl rested her head on shadow’s shoulder.   
Pearl wanted to go on a date today and shadow was expecting to go to the movies or maybe a fancy dinner (she deserved it) but not something they almost always do. “do you want to go somewhere special today?” he suggested. She looked up at him with a smile. “where do you want to go?” she said. “well I was thinking we could go to your favorite ice cream place and then go to the beach.” her eyes lit up and he could tell she was exited. Without saying a word she got up and pulled him off the bench.

After she ordered her favorite ice cream they were headed towards the beach. Once they were there they sat down on a rock and just talked for a bit, they started talking about shadow’s growing business that he had for only a month now. He had just opened a spell shop and was selling stuff to help other people using his magic for good. He was pretty successful and had started to grow in popularity.  
After she finished her cone they both shifted into their wolf forms, pearl ran ahead of him her silky white and tan fur was moving with the wind. Shadow watched the scene before him with love. He never wanted to forget this. It was low tide and the water that they ran through soaked the fur on their stomachs, he smelled the air the salty smell made him happy and he has never felt this happy.  
Pearl slowed to a stop. His happiness turned to worry when she turned around. She came up to him and shifted into her human form. She told him “I think its happening.” he instantly understood and shifted too.

When they arrived at the hospital she was already in labor and shadow was worried but extremely exited. They got a room and a nurse quickly and he was right by her side to help her through this. A few minutes passed with no issues until the doctors seemingly out of nowhere told him to leave he asked why but they just said “there are a few problems but we will take care of it, right now we need all the space possible.”  
As he sat in the lounge his worry was through the roof. What was going on????


	7. Grief and New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if I can do summaries anymore, I feel like it’s spoilers lol

Shadow's vision was blurry but he could still see that his tears were falling on his pants, making small dark spots in random places. Pearl was gone. Their son, Axel, survived and now they were at her funeral. It was all Pearl's family and some of them didn't like him. He didn't know why. Axel made a small cute noise but he couldn't smile.  
When they arrived home shadow didn't make himself dinner and just got Axel a bottle before putting him in his crib. He walked to his room but every limb felt heavier than usual, he stepped into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. As he did, he looked at himself dark brown hair messy, ears back, eyes red and puffy, his grey eyes looked slightly more blue with grief and he had huge dark under eyes.   
He spit into the sink and felt like he was watching his life and that he wasn't really there. He felt disconnected from reality. He slowly walked back to his bed and climbed on. He had no energy anymore, no motivation, he couldn't even cry anymore, he had no tears left. His head hurt and he just sat there until morning.  
His eyes were heavy but he couldn't sleep so when he heard Axel’s cries at 3ish in the morning he slowly got up. He entered Axel’s room and picked him up, he stopped his crying for a bit and wiggled a little. It made him smile ever so slightly and he carried him to the kitchen.

Years had passed and now Axel was 6. Shadow was in a much better state of mind than when Pearl had died and finally decided to move to the plains. They were moving out of an area that was starting to get a little bad anyway, there was a werewolf pack that lived in the mountains and the new Alpha was not all sunshine and rainbows. He named the pack after were they were ‘the west mountains pack’  
Anyway they were moving very far away to live in the enchanted forest. Axel was excited for many reasons, One: he was gonna make new friends, Two: Shadow said they would be able to go on vacation more. And Three: they would be joining a pack for the first time. This pack lived in the enchanted forest and had many good allies.  
Shadow was hyping it up for Axel just to see him more excited and it made his heart melt, his son was probably the only reason he was alive today.   
Shadow had gotten enough money to transport the items in his shop and even get a new one. Now all that was left was to move out of this house. Axel asked “can I get up on your shoulders?” Shadow obviously couldn't say no, “yes you can! But only for a little while or i'm gonna get tired.” Axel smiled and you could see all his missing baby teeth, I made Shadow laugh when he would put a straw through the gaps in his teeth. Shadow picked him up and walked to the transportation center. (in this universe cars don't really exist) once he got there he put his son down and led him to the train they were supposed to be on. He picked out a seat and had Axel sit on his lap. Sometime during their ride Axel fell asleep and he knew he would be too happy when he had to wake him up.

Scratch that… When he woke Axel up, he said “we're here??” and shadow nodded to which he shot up and almost left Shadow behind. Shadow raced after him and when he finally caught up told Axel that he shouldn't run away like that. He wasn't angry at the boy, he was just worried. Axel said he wouldn't do it again and took his dad's hand. They walked through the crowd and made it outside the transportation center  
The both stared in awe at the place they would be living. Each tree was a rainbow of colors and they were bright and vibrant. Every resident looked happy and good spirited.


	8. Axel’s b-day and who’s this??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its axels b-day so shadow does something fun for him, and then there’s a surprise

It had been a year since they moved to the plains, well kinda… they were supposed to but when they got to the enchanted forest and realised they were not exactly going to the plains, they weren't even mad. The forest was breathtaking and Shadow loved to swim in the small ponds near their house.   
Axel had just started summer vacation. He was happy about that because he hated school. The quote on quote ‘normal kids’ (people who weren't were-creatures) would bully him. Shadow never understood why non-shifters thought they were superior. Since it was Summer Shadow could take Axel to work with him instead of hiring a babysitter.   
Axel would usually play video games under his desk while he worked but occasionally would walk around and look at the potions and amlets shadow made. Shadow had a good Idea for Axel’s upcoming birthday: he would give him a small book about beginner’s magic. Stuff that was easy and safer than the stuff he would usually do.  
One night after dinner, Shadow took the small book and wrapped it up in some light green wrapping paper with dinosaurs all over it. He added a ribbon and put the gift under his bed.  
A week later and it was Axel´s birthday, Shadow took him all the places he loved and even got him more junk food than usual. Axel was starting to get tired out around sunset and Shadow took him home (much to Axel’s protest) and told him he had a surprise, Axel was sold and did not pout.   
When they got home Shadow told Axel to stay in the living room. He then walked into his room, got the gift and hid it behind his back. He walked back to the living room where Axel was sitting patiently and smiling with excitement. He handed the gift to Axel and he opened his present, his eyes widened as he read the title and started thanking his dad and gave him a big hug. He said “can we practice tomorrow? Please?” He didn't have to beg it was already a yes “of course little man, but after work, ok?” Axel said ok with a big smile and shadow walked him to his room. He tucked Axel in and told him to ‘don't let the bedbugs bite’ which axel said “ew” to.  
The next day after work, Shadow took Axel to his favorite pond and told him how to move energy. They practiced a bit. Axel would grow more and more excited when he saw pink swirls of energy around him unlike his dad’s blue. Shadow told him he got the hang of it and Axel decided that he wanted to go to the park for a bit so they walked there. Shadow sat on a bench in the park that had a small playground in it. He watched Axel to make sure he didn't fall and hurt himself.  
He looked away for a second and saw probably the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. He watched as the man looked around, he had light brown hair and clear skin and shadow saw that he had two scars on the right side of his face. one large one over his eye stretching from the middle of his forehead to the middle of his cheek, and a second one in front of it coming up from his jaw to just past the middle of his cheek. Shadow stared at him without realising it until the man looked at him and in a panic shadow decided to wave at him.  
The man waved back and continued his walk.


	9. The spell shop and other shenanigans

“Axel come on, we're gonna be late!” Shadow said as he put on his coat. Axel was taking his sweet time getting dressed but they had to leave for work. Axel burst out of his room and ran toward the front door. “coming!”  
When they arrived at work Axel went to sit on a chair right next to Shadow pulling out his phone and starting to spin in the chair. Shadow logged on to the computer behind the check out in his small shop, he took care of a few things and then his first customer came in. a tall man with a very noticeable sunburn. Shadow already knew him and what he needed. The man, Mr. Jones, worked as a landscaper and often got a bad sunburn. Shadow grabbed a potion that would almost make the sunburn disappear. Mr. Jones grabbed it and paid him before leaving the building.  
Most of their day went like this; one person came in sometimes they were a regular and sometimes it was someone completely new that wanted to check the place out. Either way Shadow knew just what they needed. Shadow got up from his place behind the check out to go restock one of the Items that was In high demand in the summer, a potion to help with hydration. As he was doing that a familiar face walked in, the man from the park. Shadow didn't know what to do or what to say but it looked like the stranger was going to take the first step.  
“Hey are you that guy from the park?” he said with a shy smile. “yeah! Thats me! Uhhh… thats my son Axel over there he comes with me so he doesnt stay home alone.” shadow replied. “Are you looking for anything in particular?” shadow asked. “Yes. Well, no… Kinda? I've seen this place many times walking to work and I wanted to check it out and I had been wondering if you had any spells for pain reduction.” Shadow was worried that he was in pain but showed him the shelf and the pricings.  
“I think I'll take this one.” he said and shadow walked behind the register to ring it up. “your total is Eight twenty-five, also not related but what's your name?” shadow said. He wanted to be friends with the man, and maybe something more… “My name is Rocky.” he said shyly “what's your name?” “My name is Shadow feel free to stop by anytime we´re here from 8am to 4pm.” “well it was nice to finally, truly meet you.” he smiled Shadow smiled back as he turned around to exit the building.   
When he was finally gone Axel said “Ewwwww!” Shadow looked back to his son to see him sticking his tongue out. “what?” he asked. Axel smirked and said “Its so obvious you have a crush on him.” Shadow's face became red. “How did you know that!” “dad, its painfully obvious, I've been in elementary school for long enough with all the ‘crush drama’ to know” shadow looked down and said: “promise me you wont tell him.” Axel dropped his smirk and gave his dad a look of understanding. “I promise” 

For the next few weeks Shadow would see Rocky in random places and they would always greet each other. Eventually they exchanged numbers and started to hang out together. Shadow knew they were just friends but he obviously wanted more, every now and then he'd drop subtle hints and try to be just clear enough that Rocky would get the message but wouldn't be scared away.  
Shadow and Rocky were making progress slowly. Rocky shared things from his past and Shadow explained how one day he just existed. They had not experienced what the other did, but they supported each other and Shadow could see a future with him.   
One night while Shadow was laying in bed, he was thinking about just outright telling him he liked him. He was nervous but came up with a plan. He was afraid that Rocky would be disgusted and wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore. Rocky was his only friend. Despite that, he still planned to tell him the next time they went out.


	10. Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and cute, I posted two chapters today so that’s why. I’m really excited for the next chapter tho

Shadow and Rocky planned to go out and get dinner/ go to a bar like they usually do. The only difference is that this time, Shadow had planned a playdate for Axel so that Rocky and him could be alone and he was also planning to tell Rocky about his feelings. They sat in the booth and ordered their drinks. They ordered moonlight flowers. It sounds like it would be alcoholic but it isn't. It's made from a flower that causes happy chemicals to be released in primarily werewolves (can work on other shifters too but not as effective.)   
Shadow took a sip and savored the sweet taste. He looked over at Rocky while he was distracted by the menu. His face was relaxed and sweet. His green eyes were vibrant and stunning. His hair was a bit messy but he didn't care; he probably forgot to brush it on his way out of his apartment. His ears were usually back but his eyebrows were starting to turn slightly upwards. Rocky looked a little stressed and worried. Something he wouldn't have noticed otherwise.  
The waitress came back and shadow forgot what he was thinking. She took their orders and then they started talking once she left. They talked about the spell shop, Axel, some really tricky stuff about Rocky's past (he used to live in the west mountains pack, they abused him and that's how he got the scars on his face) and they talked about Rocky’s new job. He got hired to work as a gardener, and it does fit him well, he is good with plants. Shadow asked if he would plant herbs in his garden at home so he could do some spell work and Rocky agreed.

Once they were done with their food they ordered another round of drinks. Shadow's stomach had butterflies and he was about ready to tell rocky, when instead of that Rocky started to speak. “So, Shadow, Uhmm… I wanted to tell you something important.” Rocky started to blush. He was fidgeting with his napkin and wouldn't keep eye contact with him for long periods of time.   
“Oh... I do too.” Shadow said, now he was scared. “umm I hope this doesn't change how you see me but I would like to go out with you. But if you're not into that, that's ok I understand!” Rocky almost yelled. Shadow just sat there stunned. Rocky liked him too? When did that happen? Shadow snapped out of it and shook his head “I can't believe it, I was gonna tell you that too.” Rocky looked at him with a dumbfounded expression. That's probably how Shadow looked moments ago. “wait you like me too?” he said. “yes I do.” Shadow responded. “really!?” he said with a growing smile. “yes really!” Shadow said happily. They laughed and talked about all the times they were pining for each other and the other didn't notice. (A/N did I use that word right?)   
They got up from their table, paid, and went outside. They went to a nearby lake and sat on the shore. They both looked at each other and both couldn't help but smile at their new relationship. Everything was calm around them but they were so happy and filled with energy.


	11. Vacation time~

8 years have passed and lots of things have happened: Axel turned 14, Rocky moved in with them, and they all decided to take a family vacation to the mountain where the north winds pack lived. The LC (the pack they were in) had an alliance there and it was rich with culture. The views on the mountain were to die for.  
Shadow was packing their bags in the living room gushing about how much of a good time they'd have, Rocky was making sure they had enough food for the trip there, and Axel was making sure his phone was charged. Once Shadow was done he went into the kitchen to help Rocky, stepping behind him and hugging him was the best way in his opinion. Rocky smiled and turned his head to kiss his boyfriend. But Axel went into the room and said “you guys are so gross.” shadow replied with “what did we do huh?” and a smile. “you ruined my young, precious, innocent eyes.” shadow laughed at the word innocent which made Axel glare at him.  
After Shadow made sure the front door was locked the trio set out on their adventure, it took two days of continuous walking to get there but it would all be worth it. Along the way they had a few incidents one being that Axel saw a plant he thought was edible and went to pick it. Shadow didn't speak fast enough and Axel touched the plant which gave him a good rash. (that universes version of poison ivy)  
When they finally arrived it was around dinner time so they got a hotel and went to a nearby diner. It was small and busy but didn't feel overcrowded. They took a seat near the bar and all ordered midnight flowers. (remember they're non-alcoholic and Axel can have them) they overheard a conversation at one of the tables since they were being loud, and it intrigued them. One of the men said “I still can't believe they closed the case and didn't figure it out.” the other said “yeah the Queen goes missing and they close the dang case?” the first replied with “yeah I guess they're totally ok with her going missing with no trace.”  
Apparently everybody knew about this but he didn't, Rocky gave him the scoop though. “So years ago, there was this queen she founded and ruled the LC, she took people with no hope and gave them a reason to be happy. However one day she left the castle in a hurry and went missing. Some people think she died out in the woods, tried to start a new life or somehow just disappeared, either way they never found her and the people gave up on looking for her.”  
Shadow looked sad. Who would give up on trying to find someone who helped them through their hardships? But his sour thoughts quickly vanished when he looked up and saw someone sitting at the other side of the bar looking at them. He had copper colored skin, shoulder length brown hair and some markings on his face. Those were on all the people part of the north winds pack. Shadow and Rocky had both talked about polyamory and were both 100% fine with it, most were-creatures were. So it was not a surprise that they both thought the guy on the other side of the bar was cute.   
Rocky and Shadow had tried poly before and most of the time the other person was just there for s3x, but sometimes it was just because they didn't click.   
They whispered in each other's ears so Axel couldn't hear but he was on his phone anyway. They wanted to ask if he'd like to go on a date with them but they were both nervous and didn't want to be the one to do it. Shadow looked at Rocky with an Idea and said “we’ll both go, and if you do most of the talking I'll pay the bill.” Rocky searched Shadows face for a second before shrugging and saing “deal and you gotta buy me an icecream.” Shadow sighed but said he would.  
They both walked over to the guy and had the most weird interaction ever. “hi im Rocky and this is my mate Shadow.” (A/N saying Mate is the same as saying boyfriend or spouse)  
“We were wondering if you'd like to go out on a date with the both of us?” Rocky finished waiting for the guy to say something. He raised an eyebrow and smiled. “you see I was wondering if you two were dating or not and I was debating on which one I should snatch up if you weren't” Rocky and Shadow blushed and broke eye contact to which the guy frantically followed up “what I mean is yes I'd like to go out on a date! I'm sorry if what i said came off as weird i'm not that good at flirting...” Shadow said “no its fine” and smiled shyly as Rocky held out a hand and shook the man's hand “Im Slate by the way.”  
After the weird first meeting they exchanged numbers and called Slate when they got back to the hotel to schedule their first date.


	12. First date :))))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am an absolute child, here is a short chapter of the boys.

Shadow, Rocky, and Slate were on their first date, Axel was at the hotel and passed out (he said he wanted to sleep all evening) right now Slate is leading them up a path on one of the mountains highest points. He said it was one of the best views in the world, and he was right! Shadow and Rocky looked out over the railing that prevented them from falling off the very high mountain. It was sunset so the sky looked like it was on fire, one of the small mountainside villages looked so small from this high up. It was absolutely breathtaking.  
They sat on a bench and talked while the sun sank below the horizon. “so you guys live in the enchanted forest?” Slate asked. Shadow replied: “yes I moved there with Axel when he was 6, and I think you've lived there around the same amount of time right Rocky?” “Yeah I lived in the west mountains pack and so did Shadow but we never met while we lived there.” Rocky said with a small frown. He was obviously upset so Shadow held his hand to try and comfort him.   
Slate took that as a sign that he should change the subject, and he also took this as an opportunity to learn more about Axel. “So Axel has been learning magic with you right?” Shadow looked up with a proud smile and said “Yeah he's improved so much! I just started teaching him how to enchant small items.” Rocky looked up all of a sudden with a serious look on his face. “Is that why all the Salt went missing?” Rocky knew Shadow liked to use Salt in a lot of his Magic. Shadow blushed, put on a shy smile, and said “No… There's no way, We used the Salt at the shop.” Rocky shot him an unamused look.  
Slate couldn't help but laugh. Shadow and Rocky looked at him and joined him (Rocky tried to hold back but ultimately failed.) After that they went back down the mountain, Shadow still owed Rocky some ice cream and Slate was more than excited to get some. Shadow paid for both of their ice creams and they sat down underneath the stars. They all were very happy.  
After Rocky finished his ice cream, Slate walked them back to their hotel and they planned another date for when they were back home. Slate lived on the mountain his whole life; he wanted to take a vacation to the enchanted forest since he had never seen it. After that was planned, they all said good night and went their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any errors in my grammar, I’m not sorry. It’s because I’m dumb.


	13. Axel’s gf ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little longer but I have a question. Do you want to see pictures of the characters? I will post them if so.

It had been many years. Shadow, Rocky, and Slate are still together and Axel now lives with his girlfriend, Apache. She also lived in the north winds pack but moved into an apartment in the LC. However tonight was the night that Apache was going to meet Axel’s parents. “What should I wear?” Apache asked, she wanted to make a good first impression. Axel gave her a small smile “Babe, you could wear a clown suit and they would still love you. you don't have to worry.” Apache rolled her eyes and picked up a bright yellow sundress. “Will this work?” she asked with an ear to ear smile. “Absolutely”   
Shadow was excited to meet his son’s girlfriend, Axel lit up when he talked about her. He made a reservation on a busy night for his favorite diner, it wasn't fancy but he loved everything about it. Rocky is riding piggyback on Slate’s back because: “my feet hurt and I'm pretty sure I saw a snake.” Slate wasn't complaining about having to carry Rocky at all though. Once they got to the diner Slate put Rocky down and they entered they took a booth in the corner.   
After only a few minutes of waiting they saw Axel enter the diner. With him was a tall young lady, she had the signature North winds pack face paint on (Slate had it too). the waiter pointed to the table and they made their way over, she stuck her hand out and shook everyone's hand introducing herself. “Hi Im Apache, It's wonderful to finally meet you!” Shadow gave her a Smile and then looked at his son with a smirk “I'm Shadow I'm Axel's dad and you almost didn't have to introduce yourself, Axel already talks about you non-stop.” Axel blushed in embarrassment while Apache laughed.   
After the waitress dropped off their drinks and took their orders, Slate said he wanted to take a look at the deserts in the display case. “You wanna come with me?” he offered to shadow and Rocky. “Nah, I'll stay at the table to keep Axel and Apache company.” Rocky stated. “Yeah I wanna see if they have lava cake!” Shadow said with excitement. With that Slate and Shadow shimmied out of the booth and headed to the front of the diner.   
Once they got there Slate turned to shadow and said “I used to know Apache’s dad, I didn't recognise her at first but I knew her when she was a baby… Man, I feel old” Shadow laughed “you're not old. Were you and her dad friends?” Slate paused for a moment before replying “Well I mean, Kinda? We were never close, he was friends with the people who bullied me in high school.” Shadow gave him a concerned look. “Oh! He was never mean to me, but I did shovel his walkway many times. That was when I met Apache for the first time. She was playing in the snow.” Shadow sighed relieved.   
They walked back to the table after Shadow found the lava cake, they returned to the table to find that all three werewolves were wheezing with laughter. One of them must have said something funny. “Wait what happened I wanna laugh too” Slate said. Axel put his hand up and signaled that he needed a moment to collect himself. After he calmed down he said “we were just talking and Apache told us how one of her friends used to be a drug addict and I asked her if it tastes good she said probably not, and then Rocky said he remembers a time that Shadow was making a dinner and wanted to put a potion in it to try it out and Slate said don't put any drugs in there and Shadow said ‘the drugs add flavor’ and Apache started laughing and her laughter is contagious” after that long explanation Shadow snickered and Slate said “yeah dont forget the part of that story where shadow then dumped the whole potion in the pot.” shadow started laughing “and then I realised too late that it was the wrong one and Slate had to Run to the bathroom” Rocky made a disgusted face “I don't want to remember that part.”  
After finishing their dinner (and getting Shadow his lava cake) the five werewolves started on their walk home. Axel and Apache were going to sleep in his old room and they planned on watching a few scary movies as a family. But on their walk home Shadow spotted a child sitting alone under a tree. He pointed it out to the others and they walked over to see if the child was alone. The child looked up and shadow asked them “hey are you ok? Where are your parents?” the child looked up sadly “I don't know where they are, I got lost in the town and walked here. I miss my mom.” Shadow looked at the others “I'll help them find their mom, you guys go home.” with a few goodbyes and see you laters Slate, Rocky, Apache, and Axel resume walking home.   
“Where did you last see your parents?” Shadow asked. “We were looking at a stand with apples and pears.” “do you know what pack you’re from?” he asked. If he knew he might be able to get this kid home before midnight. “Yes! I'm from the LC.” the kid replied enthusiastically. Now Shadow had a plan, he would bring the kid to the main LC building. It was a place where people could go if they needed something that the pack provided. “Ok, so we are going to go to the main LC building, have you ever been there?” shadow asked. “Yeah! My mom got me candy apples!”  
Once they arrived, Shadow immediately found a guard who might help them. “Hi my name is shadow, and this kid got lost in town. Do you know where their mom might be?” the guards face flashed with surprise for only a second, you wouldn't notice it unless you were looking for it. “Yes their mom is this way” the guard said and started to lead them down one of the many hallways.  
The guard led them into a room where there was a mother and one other lady. She looked like she was a higher up, Not in an Alpha position but definitely in a Beta position, she was also a were-mountain lion. They were rare, there were problems with the water in a part of the mountain most of them originated and grew up. It caused their crops to rot almost immediately. The kid ran to their mom and the beta leader walked towards Shadow. “Hi im Eira.” she stuck out her hand and shadow reached out to shake it. “This little one’s name is Jasper, they actually are getting paid with candy to go out in town and pretend to be lost.” she said “they are actually a part of a test, The test was to find the next Alpha leader.”  
As Shadow walked out, he looked at the slip of paper that Eira gave him. He was going to be training to become an LC Alpha. He could still run his shop and he would have plenty of free time. When he got home he told everyone and they celebrated with some midnight flowers.


	14. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a party to celebrate Shadow’s new position as Alpha of the LC. This chapter has a lot happen it in but it’s short because the last one was a little long. Also I did two uploads on one day :) I’m kinda proud of myself

It had been a few weeks of training, Eira had told him everything he needed to know about running the pack and they planned meetings every other day (to check in on his progress) since he was officially Alpha of the LC, the Betas in the pack and His mates planned a party. Since he was dating Rocky and Slate they technically became alphas but held no power. While the two were planning the party they banned Shadow from coming in the kitchen, they wanted it to be a surprise.  
It was now early in the afternoon. Everybody was getting dressed and ready for the party. Shadow put on a mainly black suit with a blue tie that matched the color of his energy. Slate wore a white suit and Rocky wore a grey one. Slate went slightly casual. Apache put on a nice long white dress with gold accents. Once they were all ready they headed out to the main LC building where the party was being held. It didn't take them too long and they sat down at their table.  
So far the party was going really well. They started to play music once people were done eating the main course, and the dessert table was never empty. Shadow pulled Slate and Rocky onto the dance floor and they all danced to the music. At one point during the party they put out games to play and photo booths. Shadow then pulled them into a photo booth. The first two pictures they took were just posing together and hugging the third was a funny one and the last was all of them hugging and kissing Shadow on the cheek since it was his party. Shadow took the slip of pictures and put it in his pocket.  
It was 8:30 and Shadow wanted to do a show with his magic. He walked to the dance floor and everyone cleared off of it. A song he chose started and he began to control the energy around him, blue and teal swirls filled the space around him. It moved in intricate patterns and then became one only to split again. He moved and twirled around and so did the energy he matched the tempo and mood of the music flawlessly. towards the end he did one last grand move and when the song played its last note the lights shut off and he stopped the energy all together. The lights went back on and people cheered while he bowed.  
After his performance he and slate went to the desert table and stole as much as they could (it was all free but they wanted all the good stuff) they also decided that it was getting a bit late. They all wanted to go home and celebrate. So they all left the party a bit early.  
Once they were home Shadow ate some lava cake while they all decided on a movie to watch. They eventually decided to watch a horror movie, they loved to laugh at the cliches and stupid stuff the main character did. The only ones who didn't like horror movies were Rocky and Slate. Rocky didn't like gore and Slate always held on to Shadow and rocky with a death grip.  
They chose a movie that didn't have any gore (for Rocky’s sake) and a movie that wouldn't be too bad (for Slate’s sake)  
In the middle of a scene where the main character was hiding from the ghost/demon, there was a knock at the door. Axel paused the movie and Shadow got up to answer the door. When he opens it he feels a sharp pain on the side of his head and then all he sees is nothingness.


	15. What happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow wakes up in a strange place

Tw: blood  
Shadow woke up in an unfamiliar room. The walls were made of stone and he was laying on the cold floor. He lifted himself up on his hands and sat on his legs. For a moment he wondered where he was, then the events of the night before came to him. He was in his house somebody knocked him out cold and took him away. How was his family? Were they ok? He also remembered the pain he felt when he got knocked out. He touched the left side of his head, it was wet. He looked at his hand and it was red with his blood.  
As he was wondering what the hell had happened, a door opened he didn't see it before because it looked like a part of the wall. A guard stood there when it opened fully. They gestured to Shadow to come with them. So he did. He got up off the floor and followed them down a maze of hallways. Maybe they know what happened? “Why am I here?” he asked but the guard did not respond. “Where is my family?” he asked but the guard did not make a sound.  
He had given up on trying to ask the guard questions, it was clear that they weren't going to say a word. So he just followed them. They went up a flight of stairs and out a door and suddenly everything looked less like a dungeon. There were pictures on the wall of people he didn't recognise. They walked down these halls for a little before turning onto a different one, this seemed to be their destination, at the end of the hallway was a portrait of a young lady. She had very dark brown hair black fur and grey eyes. A plaque next to the painting said “Queen midnight” shadow now knew they were in a castle. Her castle.  
Shadow entered the room at the end of the hall but the guard stayed outside. There were 3 women in the room all had a slightly annoyed look on their faces. One whispered to another “after all these years and we finally find her” he could just barely hear her say. Shadow took this as his chance to talk, “Why am I-” but he was cut off by one of the women. “No, we are the ones who will be asking the questions.” Shadow kept his mouth shut and waited. The first one spoke “why did you leave Midnight?” Shadow was taken back. Then he understood, he did look pretty similar to the queen, maybe they thought she had changed her identity and ran away. “Oh, I'm not Midnight, I'm sorry for the confusion-” “No” he was cut off again. “We know who you are.” she said firmly.  
“You ran away from the castle and changed how you look, then you go and ignore all of the times we had tried to find you” she was starting to get worked up. “I think there has been a misunderstanding.” Shadow half whispered. She stared holes into him and said “we found you. You ran away from your responsibility and your family to do your own thing and then you missed it so you came back to be an Alpha.” Shadow cocked his head to the side, then shook it. “No, look, lemme talk. I'm male, I have a biological son.” she somehow stared at him more intense then she already was. “We took a DNA test. We KNOW it's you.” Shadow looked down. There's no way that could make sense, Unless… suddenly Shadow feels really tired his head falls and his eyes close.


	16. Oh my, God?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ll see

Shadow didn't exist anymore. There were two souls in his place now, both of divine status. Standing over the three women was a god. He seemed furious. He looked back at Shadow where he was slumped in his chair. He was technically dead now that his soul wasn't fused with the god’s. The god turned to the three women who were all holding each other in fear. He needed to explain what happened, so he did.  
“A long time ago your queen, Midnight, felt her duties as Queen were done. She had more time for herself. She figured out she actually wasn't a Queen, she was a king. He is trans. He started to remember all the times he thought he was just a tomboy not liking feminine stuff but he was just dysphoric.” he then explained what happened on the night he went missing. “On the night Midnight went missing. He made a spell/ritual that would make him biologically male, he escaped the castle though the second story kitchen window and climbed down the tree. The ran all the way to the woods and purposefully got himself lost. He ran until he couldn't anymore. He stopped by a creek and looked at his reflection knowing it would all change soon. He waited till midnight struck and performed the ritual. He summoned me. For this to work our two souls would combine into one he also had to give a sacrifice. That sacrifice being his memory.” after he explained the women seemed a little less scared of him.  
Then one asked “wait she, I mean… He. uhmm, He fused with a God? So he’s half god?” The god shook his head. “No. he isn't.” he pauses “here's the thing, If he was a ‘normal person’ he would fuse with another soul that wasn't a divine rank.” he pauses again trying to think of the best way to explain this. “Have you ever heard the tale of the first moonlight flowers?” he asked. “Like the drink?” one of the women asked. “Yes exactly” they all nodded. “Ok, do you know about the gods who made them?” they all nodded their heads again.   
“The god of the light and the god of the dark. They can't exist without each other.” he paused before continuing “both wanted to be on the mortal plane to see what was going on. After making the flowers, they both made their own mortal form so they could come down at any time. When the dark ages struck both came down again and made the LC. the god of the dark became the Queen and the god of the light became her second in command. You know them as Midnight and twilight.” they both decided to stay on the mortal realm to help the mortals out. There are other gods too. I am the god of water. I rule over oceans, lakes, rivers, ponds. And more. when the God of the dark called out for a fusion to fix his mortal body. I had to accept it. I was also the most compatible.”   
“In order for the mortal form to be active and alive I must be fused to Shadow’s soul which still resides in his body. Dormant like a volcano.” just like a regular mortal his soul is fused to his body he is stuck in there. He doesn't even know he is.” and when I'm fused to him he doesn't know. He thinks he's just a regular werewolf.” he sighed. “With All that said, it's now clear that Shadow isn't your Queen. It's both of your duty to figure out what happens next.” he then walked over to Shadow and touched his forehead with his pointer and middle finger.  
He vanished and Shadow’s head shot straight up with the eyes open, his irises were white. Slowly they faded back to his dull grey. Then he looked around. “What just happened?” he said, rubbing his head. The three women explained what they had just experienced.


	17. Pride month surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story, if you want pictures of the characters and or a follow up story on what happened after the events of this book let me know.

It had been a year and a half since he found out he was two gods in a mortal trench coat. Shadow was confused but finally had answers to why he woke up in the middle of a forest. He finally knew why he was so good at magic. He finally knew why he woke up with no memories. He and the three ladies agreed to have him lead like a half king, today he was being shown to the public and they also decided to keep his status and the mystery of Midnight's disappearance a secret. When he came home two and a half years ago his mates hugged him and asked him where he was. He explained everything. They were slightly taken back, this was a lot of information. Their mate became an Alpha of one of the branches of the LC and now he was the half king in training. That's a lot for a few days.  
But besides the big plans to be shown to the public today, it was also the first day of June, Pride month. And Shadow had big plans. He planned a fesival and took his family with him. Shadow walked to a mini vendor selling pride flags and he looked at all of them. He stared at the trans flag. He smiled and bought one for himself along with a pan flag (also for himself,) a bi flag (for Slate,) and a poly flag for all three of them. Rocky already had a gay pride flag. Axel and Apache went too and they had a straight ally flag.  
They spent most of the day waving their flags around going to different vendors. Slate bought a necklace with his mate’s names on it. Rocky bought a small statue of a wolf (he said the counter in the kitchen was really plain, But Shadow knew he just thought it was cool.) Shadow tried all the different foods he could. They went back to the castle and he was revealed, it was a two hour ceremony style thing and Shadow was so bored but, being with his mates helped him. And that's why after he was revealed they went to the north winds pack on the same mountain they had their first date on, and Shadow proposed.(*)  
Shadow dropped on one knee and said “I love you both so much, I would be so happy if both of you would marry me” Both Rocky and Slate didn't know what to say. Then Slate had a huge smile on his face and dropped to his knees like shadow. “I would love too” and Rocky followed suit not too long after Slate, and they all hugged as the sun set.  
(*polyamorus marriage is a thing in this universe)


End file.
